


You're the Only Place That Feels Like Home

by goopeculiar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Soulmates, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopeculiar/pseuds/goopeculiar
Summary: Minseok has never worried much about his Timer. Until he suddenly has to.





	You're the Only Place That Feels Like Home

Minseok has never worried much about his Timer. In high school, his friends had tittered and gushed about their potential future soulmates, some of them had even already been paired up as early as preschool. Minseok had done the math when he was old enough to figure out how to, and he knew that the row of ticking numbers on his wrist meant that he wouldn't meet his soulmate until he's thirty-four.

So Minseok doesn't think about it much. Sometimes he even forgets that he has a Timer at all, which is an impressive feat, considering how oversaturated popular culture is with books and movies and shows and music about Timers and soulmates. There's no need to be anxious about it, Minseok thinks. The universe usually has a way of working everything out, and he doesn't want to spend more than twenty years of his life fretting over inevitabilities.

As such, when the time finally comes, it's a day almost like any other. What sets it apart is the fact that Minseok woke up late, and he has to rush to make it to work on time. Usually, he likes to get to campus early so he has half an hour or so to get his bearings straight and drink a cup of coffee in the teachers' lounge, maybe exchange weekend stories with the other professors. Today, he has to skip the coffee in favor of going directly to his first class of the day, a completely fresh batch of students. What a good first impression to make, being late.

Minseok is speed-walking down the hallway with his laptop tucked under his arm, and when he has nearly made it to the door, he glances at his watch to see just how delayed he's going to be. Like it has a mind of its own, his gaze is drawn to the black numbers on his wrist, and he falters in his step. When did he last look at his Timer? He doesn't remember, exactly, but he remembers there being a lot more time left when he last checked. He pushes the band of his watch away to get a better look. Twenty, nineteen, eighteen...

If this means what Minseok thinks it means, he's going to be in a lot of trouble. There are rules against professors dating students, he knows that, but what are the rules about soulmates? It's not like Minseok has a choice in this. For the first time in his life, Minseok is worried about his Timer. He takes a deep breath to steel himself, and he keeps walking. Five, four, three...

Around fifty pairs of eyes flit towards Minseok when he steps through the door, and the Timer on his wrist feels like it's vibrating as the last number in the line hits zero. Minseok steps towards the podium at the front of the room to set down his laptop. He takes another cursory glance across the sea of students. It's quite a large class, but it's an introductory course, so they usually experience a few people dropping it. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” Minseok says. And there, in the third row from the top, five seats from the left sits a guy, who looks just as queasy as Minseok feels right now. “My name is Kim Minseok, and I'll be your professor for this semester.”

After class is dismissed and most of the students have filed out of the room, Minseok feels someone tapping his shoulder. He turns around and comes face to face with the queasy-looking guy. He's wearing a backwards snapback and baggy jeans, and when he pulls down the sleeve of his oversized sweatshirt, his Timer blinks a row of zeros. “I'm Jongdae,” he says. Minseok doesn't know why, but he's fascinated by the way the corners of Jongdae's lips curve naturally upwards. Very cat-like. “I guess it's you and me, then.”

A couple of people, presumably Jongdae's friends, are watching them as they wait outside the door. They whisper amongst each other, and they keep glancing inside, and Minseok swallows thickly. He shows off his Timer as well. “I guess so,” he says. And Jongdae's bright smile makes Minseok's heart race.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love soulmates a lot. :(


End file.
